List of Chesspieces
This is a list of the chessverse characters that act as pieces, divided in canon, deuterocanon, non-canon, and unsorted. For list of characters by species, please check here. (insert link later) Canon #(1.) Ace the Satyr (Wild Card) #(2. ) Boots "America" the Dray (Two Minds) #(3. ) Carl the Griffin Deceased (Griffin the Griffin) #(4. ) Celt the Bugbear (What was Lost) #(5. ) Cheese M.F. Oak the Crystal entity (Two Minds) ( #(6. ) Daniel Fortesque the Stalfos (Dark Body, Light Soul (Or the Tale of the Stalfos) #(7. ) Drake the Draconequus (From Order to Chaos) #(8. ) Elizabeth D Bellum the Harpy (What was Lost) #(9. ) Lord-Captain Griffin North the Griffin (Griffin the griffin) #(10. ) Fudge the Minotaur (Fudge: A Minotaur's Lament) #(11. ) Ivan the Zebra (A Broken Peace) #(12. ) Marty Stu the Tirek Spawn (A Marty Stu invades the Multiverse (Chess Game of the Gods)) #(13. ) Mimic the Changeling (The Spoken Word) #(14. ) Rumor the Shade (Shadows of the Knight) #(15. ) Silas the Sigma Draconian (Silas Epista, Blackbird) #(16. ) Zeta the Cynogriffin (The Bounty Catching, Freedom Dreaming, Winged Wolf Phenomenon) Prequel #(17. ) Alderman the Polymorph (Guardian's Temper) #(18. ) Anders the Thorn Golem (Servent of the Wild) #(19. ) Andras the Cynogriffin (In Pursuit of Knowledge) #(20. ) Callistephus the Cynogriffin (The Weight of Different Feathers) #(21. ) George the Human (The Scottish Guard) #(22. ) Guffaw the Draconequus (Guffaw at the Grossly) #(23. ) Megan the Human (To Save a Home) #(24. ) Ragnarok the Dragon (The Eclipsed Scale) #(25. ) Scorpan the Demon (A Soul for a Kingdom) Deuterocanon #(26. ) Adam the Iron Golem (An Iron Pawn) #(27. ) Alif the Sphinx (All Things in Moderation) #(28. ) Aoi the Lunar Wolf (The Blue Stranger, The Red Curtain) #(29. ) Carl the Creeper (Chess Game of the Gods Spoof Chapters!) #(30. ) Cole the Anung Un Rama (Fist full of Iron) #(31. ) Echo the Diamond Dog(The ballad of Echo the diamond dog,the legend of Echo the diamond dog) #(32. ) Ember the Dragon (Dancing Flames, Cooling Ember) #(33. ) Lord-Captain Griffin North the Griffin (Falling Feathers) #(34. ) Gunhaver the Night Shade (Embrace the Darkness, Carpe Noctem) #(35. ) Knightmare the Changeling (Breeder) (From Nobody to Knightmare) #(36. ) "Mango" Jack Khajit the Bast (Through Feline Eyes) #(37. ) Jazz the Cat (Dreaming of Paws) #(38. ) Omnius the Werehog (Omnius' Travels: Beast Within) #(39. ) Missy the Cow (Myou've Gotta be Kidding Me) #(40. ) Silus the Ottsel(In The Name of Science) #(41. ) Thud the Troll (In a Pinch) #(42. ) Twigleaf the Timberwolf (Broken Howls and Tattered Leaves) Non-canon #(43. ) Arrell the Windigo (To Err is Equine, To Forgive, Celestial) #(44. ) Blaze the Fire Elemental (The Flames of Oblivion) #(45. ) Bronze Hoof the Minotaur (Bronze Hoof) #(46. ) Felix the Cat ( Lives, Cat's Eyes Nine Lives, Cat's Eyes ) #(47. ) Garmr the Callicantzaros (Callicantzaros) #(48. ) Havoc the Draconequus Minor (Havoc) #(49. ) Bruce Mayne the thestral (Havoc) #(50. ) Plastic Pinocchio ( Havoc ) #(51. ) Captain Lord King Griffon slayer of dragons, king of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea and mother of dragons the griffon (Havoc) #(52. ) Idilah the Fire Djinn (The Smokeless Flame) #(53. ) Jace the Automaton (A Soul in Steel and Iron) #(54. ) Jack Daniel the Dreamkeeper (Travels of a Hunter) #(55. ) Razor the Argonian ( My Dream Argonian My Dream ) #(56. ) Rune the Worgan (Mark of the Wyld) #(57. ) Sentinel the Changeling (Outcast of a Hivemind) #(58. )Skuld the Valkyrie (Flight of the Valkyrie) #(59. ) Talion Ragnarok the Nightwalker (https://www.fimfiction.net/story/254968/light-in-the-dark-under-rewrite) #(60. ) Truenis the Ventolian (Ancient Wings, New Soul) #(61. ) Turmoil the Draconequuis ( Havoc ) #(62. ) Winter the Griffin ( Prince of Darkness The Prince of Darkness, Return of Darkness The Return of Darkness ) Unsorted #(63. ) Alex the Redacted (A Game for the Entire Family) #(64. ) Aniseed Vortexmouth the Parasprite (For the Swarm) #(65. ) Cedar the Phoenix (Flames of Blue) # (66. ) Conner the Tree Ent (All Is Well That Ents Well) #(67. ) Dante the Dragonkin (What Dreams Can Come) #(68. ) Gilgamesh the Quetzali/Cave Naga Hybrid (A Set of Snakes) #(69. ) Granite the Armor Lizard (The tale of an Armor Lizard) #(70. ) Greed the Anthromorphic Phoenix (The Greedy Hunger of a Burning Desire) #(71. ) Inaba the Antylamon (Equestria Digital) #(72. ) Flake the Windigo (When the Wind is Flowing West) #(73. ) Lazarus Bane the Diamond Dog skeleton (I am the Gravelord Servant.) #(74. ) Necore the Bone-Lord (This is not helping, Necore's super fun house of adventure and "Hero-ing"!) #(75. ) Penny the Husky (Cry Havoc) #(76. ) Rorke the Anubite Skeleton (Skeletons of the Past) #(77. ) Sam the Redacted (A Game for the Entire Family) #(78. ) Shadow the Zebra (The Guardian Shadow) #(79. ) Tim the Rhinotaur (A Game for the Entire Family) #(80. ) Volo the Pandorian Changeling (Running Desire) #(81. ) Zack the Chimera (Chimeric Grace) #(82. ) Zeeslang the Sea Serpent (A Voice Like Water) Cancelled/Dead These are Characters from cancelled stories or from stories that haven't updated in over a year that are still avaliable to read #(83. ) Adam the Iron Golem (An Iron Pawn) #(84. ) Anguis the Basilisk (Poison Fangs and Scaly Tails) #(85. ) Austin the Manticore (One hell of an adventure) #(86. ) Blaze the Fire Elemental (The Flames of Oblivion) #(87. ) Bronze Brand the Minotaur (Of Brain and Bronze) #(88. ) Ceren Sull'oceano the Unicorn Seapony (A Seapony's Tale: Ceren's Descent) #(88. ) Chance the Nine tailed Fox (Clever Like a Fox) #(89. ) Cinder the Cyndaquil (Cyndaquil) #(90. ) Claire the Griffin (Marked) #(91. ) Colossus the Steam/Metal Golem (The Tale Of Colossus) #(92. ) Cutler the Spriggan (When Nature Calls) #(93. ) Damien the Devil Imp (Leather-Winged Oddity) #(94. ) Diamant the Magic Eater (A Heart of Stone) #(95. ) Disdain the Kirin (Forging a Knight) #(96. ) DK the Gorilla (DK Has a Big Heart) #(97. ) Dreamtide the Nightmare (Darkside of the Moon) #(98. ) Elder One the Manticore (The "Elder One") #(99. ) Epsilon (Deductive Synthesis) #(100. ) Fizzle the Goblin (The Warbringer’s Companion) #(101. ) Flynt the Diamond Dog (The Chronicles of Flynt) #(102. ) Grunt the Orc (The Warbringer’s Companion) #(103. ) Hollow the Samurai Nobody (Quest of a Nobody) #(104. ) Hunter the Manticore (Those who took the sword) #(105. ) Ivan the Ursus Solaris (The Last Light, A New King?) #(106. ) Jon the Bone-Lord (This is not helping) #(107. ) Komodo the Dragon (Strength of a Brother's Bond) #(108. ) Melgrephor the Arch-Demon (Malgrephor The Demon) #(109. ) Michiko the three tailed Kitsune (The Peaceful Morning Breaks) #(110. ) Notus the Familiar (The Heroes we Are) #(111. ) Opal the Amphithere (The Tale of the Opal Serpent) #(112. ) Red Tide the Lich (The Lullaby of the Lich) #(113. ) Rook the Gargoyle (Rise of the Rook) #(114. ) S'Gosa the Sload (The Ugly, Bad or Good? A Sload's Tale) #(115. ) Salazar the Basilisk (King of Serpents: Concord's Dawn) #(116. ) Shade the Organisation XIII Coat (Quest of a Nobody) #(117. ) Siktral the Dragon (Sikral's Life in the Dark) #(118. ) Stormjaw the Sandgator (Through Desert Sand and Forest Storm) #(119. ) Thud the Troll (In a Pinch) #(120. ) Tiberius the Timberwolf (Wandering Wood) #(121. ) Vixen the last One (Advent of Victory ) List of characters Category:All Category:Characters Category:Canon Category:Noncanon Category:Deuterocanon Category:Unsorted